


Sunbathing

by yodepalma



Series: Dragon Scars [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragon Roy Mustang, Dragons, Humor, M/M, Napping, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about dragons is they're basically just cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunbathing

**Author's Note:**

> I felt kind of guilty for making the series thing for this 'verse and then...never posting anything in it. So. Here's more dragon schmoop?? 
> 
> I swear I have the chronological first story started, I'm just actually strangely terrible at meet-cutes.
> 
> Insomnia written, then insomnia edited, and now being insomnia posted. Please forgive any mistakes, but also feel free to point and laugh at them.

_Sunbathing_

The ridiculous thing about dragons, the thing that was _really_ easy to forget, was that they were basically just cats. Sure, they were covered in scales, weighed several tons, and breathed fire, but when it came down to basic, like, personality or whatever: cats.

Remembering that made scenes like this a lot less surprising.

“Do you have any fucking idea how long I've been looking for you?” Ed called, putting his hands on his hips and tilting his head all the way back so he could look all the way up to the top of the cliff-hill-thing. He was greeted with a sleepy rumble as his soulmate, currently in dragon form, idly rolled over onto his side. His long black tail dangled down the side of the cliff, swinging lazily just out of Ed’s reach. “Roy! _Roy! What the fuck are you doing?_ ”

“Nothing,” Roy rumbled, his deep voice as lazy as his tail. “I didn't know you were looking for me. Did you need something?”

Ed deflated just a little, a sheepish look briefly crossing his face before it was chased away by irritation. “Not really,” he said. “I just kinda wanted, you know, whatever.”

Roy’s face peeked over the cliff edge, blinking drowsily in curiosity, and Ed’s lips thinned. He narrowed his eyes in a glare that just _dared_ the dragon to suggest he make some sort of coherent request.

“Ah, _whatever_. Of course,” Roy said, nodding a bit. Nothing but a glint in his eyes showed his amusement. “Why don't you join me up here, then?”

“Seriously?” Ed moaned, eyeing the cliffside unhappily. It wouldn't be a fun climb, and unlike _some people_ he couldn't just grow wings and fly up instead. Maybe if he just—

He scraped a quick circle into the base of the cliff, grinning as he noticed Roy leaning over to see what he was doing, and a second later he had a neat set of stairs carved into the hillside. Roy huffed out a short laugh and flumped back onto his side as Ed jogged up to him, so Ed was graced with a view of his belly as he reached the top.

“You look ridiculous,” he said, smirking at the narrow look he received. “Seriously, though, what the hell have you been doing up here for the past like three hours?”

Roy sighed, long and overdramatically drawn out, then shifted just enough to catch the front of Ed's shirt with a careful claw. Ed allowed himself to be pulled forward with a roll of his eyes, sighing when he was tucked under a huge arm and a long snout nuzzled the top of his head.

“ _Roy._ ”

“Nothing breaks up the sunlight up here,” Roy finally admitted with a sigh. “It's a good place for a nap when the sky’s as clear as it is right now.”

Ed was silent for a long, long minute.

“You've been sunbathing,” he said flatly.

“Well, I wouldn't quite put it that way,” Roy said, and then clearly caught sight of Ed's glare, because he finished with, “but, essentially, yes. I would have asked you to join me earlier, but I didn't want to bore you. You never seem to stop moving.”

“I might be able to manage to long enough for a nap,” Ed said, trying to push back a soppy smile and failing. “Though if you plan on doing this in dragon form I might need a little warning to make myself more comfortable. Bring some cushions or something next time.”

He curled himself up against the warm body next to him anyway, closing his eyes and making himself as comfortable as he could. He'd barely relaxed before Roy took a deep breath and seemed to hold it for a second too long, and then his body was shrinking—and had somehow simultaneously already been the smaller size the whole time—and Roy was human-shaped again.

“The sunlight is a little more satisfying on the scales,” he murmured. “But I think this is a small enough sacrifice to make for your comfort.”

“How sweet of you,” Ed grumbled, but didn't complain as he curled himself around the much more reasonably-sized form. Roy returned the embrace, ensuring that Ed's body was pressed up snug against his own, and kissed him gently. Ed ducked his face into Roy's neck when it ended, unable to tamp down either a smile or the slight fluttery feeling in his chest.

“Sweet dreams, my treasure,” Roy said, grinning obnoxiously as Ed flushed in embarrassment.

“Ridiculous fucking sap,” he muttered back.

**Author's Note:**

> I might try to write the non-shippy story for this one next. Hm...  
> Oh wait, the non-shippy one is the ACTUAL chronological first in the series. Er. I'LL FIGURE IT OUT OKAY.


End file.
